What does Chief find drifting in space?
by JintaRequim
Summary: My first cross over story, please be gentle on it thanks. Chief finds the Ishimura


Unexplained, Unexpected.

"My name is Alissa Vincent...I may be the sole survivor. We have encountered an Alien life form, It has taken over the bodies of the crew. The colony is lost, my team is dead. It is my belief, that the artifact we discovered on the surface, is somehow responsible. Voices, voices talking everywhere, in your head, showing visions of unexplained horror, many others succumbed to insanity before killing themselves or others around. If you find this recording, the Ishimura and the artifact, Must be destroyed...Must be destroyed...Must be destroyed..."

Following the events of destroying the halo ring and Ark. The Forward Unto Dawn broke into two halves as it made its way through slip space, The Arbiter's half returned to Earth, The Master Cheif drifted endlessly in the void of space unknowing of its fate. The Cheif enters Cryo-Sleep to preserve himself, while Cortana stayed and watched over The Chief Vigilantly, and waits...

4 years later...

As the other Half the Forward Unto Dawn drifts silently in space, Cortana ever vigilant, scans the area hoping to find any source of help. She was beginning to lose faith when the ship slowly starts to drift towards a unknown Space Station, scanning, she found a distress call coming from it. Cortana begins to worry as she play back the message over and over, seeing horrific images and shadows moving about. Unable to gain power to the engines to divert its course, the ship drifts helplessly towards the Station. With only one option left. To wake The Chief...

Chapter 1

Deliverance

John was reminiscing the past in his Cryo-Sleep. Sees himself fighting along side his brother and sister Spartans on Reach, after rescuing them. A great moment for John as his family were still alive and kicking, but slowly they began to terraform into flood creatures. John watched helplessly as they succumbed to The Flood and turned into Flood Forms. What John could do now, is to save their souls by destroying their flood forms. John raised his rifle, and fires...

A sudden surge of heartbeat and warmth shot The Chief to life, he opened his eyes to the surrounding and finding himself inside a Cryo-Tube, quickly remembering the events which led to his sleep. Surveying outside the tube, he sees Cortana looking at him.

The Chief spoke hoarsely due to this dry throat. "What's wrong, why did you wake me?"

"Sorry Chief...something came up on the scanners, a distress call coming from some sort of Deserted Station" replied Cortana as she unsealed the Cryo-Tube allowing John to exit.

"Explain" said John. As be exits the tube, reviving his bones and muscles after a long slumber.

"It's best if you see it yourself" as Cortana sends the video message to John's helmet.

It took a couple of minutes for John to finish watching the video and to fully understand the situation coming to hand.

"What do you make of this? Is it the flood?" Said John disgustedly

"No, hard to tell, the flood do not do this to its victims. They don't shed that much amount of blood or tear limbs apart.

"So what is it?"

""If i knew, I would have time you by now" snapped Cortana

The Chief taken aback from Cortana's outburst, stared at Cortana for a brief second before Cortana realized her unacceptable behavior.

"Sorry Chief, it's just been to long,..being alone...In the dark.

John waved away, "never mind, let's find out what happened on that station and see if we can find anything that can help is get back to Earth."

Cortana nodded as John unplugged her from the system and inserted her back into his helmet interface and retrieving his rifle.

"Still clamped and tight in here", Cortana joked

John grinned.

As John walked out of the Cryo Chamber with Cortana, a slickly sound came from behind of John's Cryo tube.

Chapter 2

Embracement

John was not alone, sound came from a deck above him and it made him nervous, what would be in the ship besides him? . As he searched deeper into the ship's interior, while checking what ammunitions he has left. An extra rifle clip, half ammo count in his rifle and a single plasma grenade. Tight and limited, John would be wise on using his armaments.

As John reached the upper deck, he found the source. A trio of Special Ops Elites, clad in Grey Armor skulking and scavenging. Remembering that there was an easy alliance with the Elites, John decided to approach them, one of the elites turned and saw John, raised its plasma rifle and fired at him. Hitting his shields John dodged and rolled to his side, hiding behind a cover, cursed under his breath.

"I thought we made peace with the Elites?!" Spatted John

"Times may have changed" replied Cortana

"Great"

John let out a burst from his rifle at the Elites till his rifle when "click" with an empty chamber not before wounding one of the elites. The remaining elites kept firing

Reloading swiftly and grabbing his only grenade before re-engaging, he heard a loud roar with a familiar tone and the firing ceased. John risked a peak and saw what stopped the firing. There standing in the middle, accompanied by 4 honour guards, was The Arbiter, who let out a grinned from him mandibles. John frowned and walked towards The Arbiter.

"Could have given a little warning next time before shooting me" grunted John

"Were it so easy" replied The Arbiter calmly.

Then the two of them clasped hands, a signal to friendship, respect and seemingly, Brotherhood.

"What are you doing here and how did you find us?" Asked John

"We were tracked a distress signal from that station, when we noticed your ship, so we decided to search it before making out way to the station." Replied The Arbiter as he walked towards his wounded brother, "I see your aim is still deadly as ever"

"Your men are still trigger happy as ever" provoked John with a grin.

The Arbiter, with his men along with John proceeded to the drop ship waiting at the lower decks. Flew back to The Arbiter's flagship

Aboard the flag ship bridge station as it begins to fly closer to the station.

"Have you seen the distress message yet?" Asked John

"I did, seems...unpleasant" replied Arbiter.

"Still want to check it out for survivors?"

"Afraid are you?" Mocked Arbiter

"You wish" said John, in a challenging tone.

"Prepare the dropship brothers! We shall Proceed towards the Station immediately!" Roared Arbiter

"At once!" came the reply

"You both seems to get along well" claimed Cortana

The dropship accelerated towards the station's docking bay.

The crew replayed the message over and over, trying to study what has happened. Some elites mumbled about saying the flood caused it, while others seem to agree to it.

Arbiter watched the video for the last time, turned and face his men .

"Load up brothers! I do not wish to be caught off guard to what ever we may face in there!"

The elite roared as one and began arming.

The Chief sat quietly alone, shouldering his rifle with his last clip and holding on to his only grenade.

The Arbiter walked towards him, gazing and snorted.

"Seems you are low on your weapons, why is that? Been killing too much have we?"

John looked up and replied, "too much, even for you"

Arbiter snorted, and outstretched his hand towards chief, in his hand is Red Plasma Rifle.

"I want it back in one piece" claimed Arbiter.

John accepted it and replied, "Will do my best"

Chapter 3

Genesis

As the dropship landed at the docking bay, filled dismembered bodies, with bloods stained everywhere . Chief and Arbiter were the first ones out, being flanked by the rest of the Elites, starts sweeping the area for any signs of life but found none. But something in the center, caught their attention. It was a construct of sort, red and was the twisted figure to it and 4 tips pointing on top with strange writings on it. The group slowly approached the construct cautiously, while the Elites secured the area.

John tapped a console nearby and plugged in Cortana and being to search for any records left behind, seeing that the video was recorded 2 years ago. Gave a chill up John's spine, and realized that whatever may have caused it, might still be here. John and the Arbiter with a a couple of Elites went to search deeper into the station. While leaving a group of elites to guard the dropship, their only means of transport.

They decided to make their way towards the bridge to find out more on what happened aboard the station. The empty silence and stained blood walls begins to effect Chief, arbiter and his men, one of the elite said "if there are blood, where are the bodies?". Chief and Arbiter exchanged look at the same time, and readied their weapons. They came at a corner, and saw a man covered in blood, facing the wall, continuously hitting his head against it while laughing hysterically. John then walked forward

"Sir? Are you alright?"

Then men didn't budged

"Sir?" As John came closer, the man turned is head directly to the back, neck breaking and bones sticking out, laughed louder and dropped to the floor, blood flowing out from neck and mouth.

John starred at the body, shocked at that just happened

They've reached the Bridge's door which is sealed. Cortana begins to start bypassing the security override to open the group then saw a bloodied figure nailed onto the wall, limbs dismembered , with blood writing on the walls saying "cut of the limbs..." right before metal clang sounded behind the group and the 4 of the turned, weapons ready.

A group grotesque creatures dropped from the ceiling, crashes on to the floor before standing up, facing the group. With a loud roar, the creatures charged at the group. Cheif, Arbiter and the Elites didn't waste time and fired onto the horde with plasma rounds. The creature staggered but kept coming, till they reached the group. The chief slammed his rifle onto a creatures face with great force which would break a human's neck. But the creature, unfazed by it, lashes out its talon towards the chief's head. The chief side stepped, grab the talon and ripped it from the creature who let out a scream and impaled it right in to the creature's gut. But it was still alive, lashed out with his remain talons which struck the Chief and its side, his shield flared as the talon broke from it. Immediately the chief twisted the creatures head and Yanked it out while kicking it back, as it fall to the ground. Standing at a combat form, chief prepare for another bout but the creature didn't get back up. Chief examined what he has done and remembered the writing said, "cut of limbs"

Chief looked up and saw The arbiter struggling with one of the creatures, while one elite was impaled by 2 others onto the floor, the other kept firing his rifle. Chief shouted "the limbs! Cut it off!" The arbiter nodded. Grabbed his Plasma Sword and sliced the Creature in half, and turn to face the rest. Chief was fighting the others with his fists while grunting

"How much longer Cortana? We won't be able to hold for long"

"Just 5 more minutes" hurried Cortana as more creatures exploded from ventilation shafts

"We don't have 5 minutes" claimed Chief.

An elite severely wounded down on the ground, still firing his rifle at the horde. Chief, arbiter and the remaining elite held the line in close combat. Finally the door opened, they slowly made their way in while dragging the wounded elite as John was shouting to cortana to close it as they are half way through, But was impaled at the leg by one of the creature, preventing him from escaping. The elite struggled out of the arbiter's grip and grabbed John's grenade pushed them back as the door closed with plasma grenade in each hand and primed.

"My journey ends here Arbiter"

As the door closes, an explosion follows.

Arbiter bowed his head at a loss of a noble warrior, while the Chief put his hand on arbiter's shoulder showing condolences.

They've reached the bridge console, John plugged in Cortana so she could have full interface of the Ishimura.

"Cortana, what are those things and what are they doing here? They aren't any forms of flood we know nor other species."

Cortana replied after gathering all the information.

"No, they aren't, according to the records, it seems that they came from the construct, the creatures are what known to be Necromorph and their origin..."

Cortana eyes widened from shock.

John said worriedly, "Cortana?"

"From the construct we saw at the docking area!"

Immediately The Arbiter raised his comms and tried alert him men

"Brothers! The construct is the source of the abominations!"

Static came in reply as Cortana brought up the screen. The elites guarding the dropship were massacred, ripped apart limbs from limbs. Purple bloods everywhere, a sole elite, crawling away dragging blood is left alive. Not before a biomorph pierced the back of the net ending its suffering.

Arbiter slammed his fist onto the console and roared in anger, watching helplessly as his brothers were slaughtered.

Chief turned to Cortana.

"How do we stop them?"

" According to the video left behind, we have to destroy the ship and the marker with it"

"So how do we do it?"

"We could over load the engines to create a chain nuclear reaction to blow everything to ashes, but we have to overload it from the engineering deck itself, I'm unable to do it from here" claimed Cortana.

"Damn, was afraid you were gonna say that"

Suddenly the ceiling broke and more of the biomorph came crashing down, along with it were different forms, a huge brute, head tentacles crawling and what appears to be a grotesque form of babies with tentacles coming out from its back and shooting projectiles.

Arbiter activated his plasma sword and tossed the fallen elite's to John before holding his plasma rifle as the three of them prepare to battle again.

"A good day to die" said Arbiter.

John couldn't not help but agree. As the 3 of them leaped into the fray.

In the darkness, a flood parasite came across a dead necromorph body and begins to infect it...

Chapter 4

Take care of others, and be repayed

Approaching the Ishiumra at light speed, came a UNSC Spartan frigate, 'The Unfathomed Justice'.

Lieutenant Fredrick, Spartan-104. Stood on the Bridge in his Spartan armor. Beside him was Spartan-087 , Kelly and Spartan-058 Linda

Manning the stations were Spartans B-292 and B-091, Tom&Lucy

Below at the armory were Team Saber.

Spartan leader G-099, Ash

Spartan- Mark

Spartan Olivia

"Playback the message again" said Fred.

Tom pressed a button and the video replayed itself.

"I don't like it, it feels funny." Came Kelly

"Me neither, it's dark and too quiet" said Linda

Fred replied, "Doesn't matter, we need to see if there are survivors, this station was a top secret facility funded by the UNSC to gather unlimited resources for the war, we need to check out why it went dark"

Lucy, tapping keys

"ARRIVING IN LOCATION IN 2 MINS"

As the unfathomed came into the Ishimura's view, they saw flashes from the dark Station occurring at the bridge's location, that caught all of their attention

Fred exclaimed "Tom, magnify at the bridge, I want to see what's going on"

Tom tapped a few buttons and the screen intensified the view, at full screen. Showing a elite fighting back to back with a green figure against hordes of monsters, which Fred immediately recognize as his old friend and leader Spartan-117, John.

Immediately Fred tapped the console, and relayed a message to John.

"Master-Chief, do you read me over?"

Chief paused momentarily

"Who is this?!" Replied Breathing heavily

"Chief, this is Lieutenant Spartan-104. What in the hell are you doing there and what are you fighting with and against?" Stated Fred

"Now is not a good time to explain!" Shouted john before Pausing for a brief moment and slicing a necromorph apart. Suddenly a huge brute rammed into chief and the comms went dead.

Fred cursed.

Opened the com channel

"All Spartans! Prepare to load up in 10mins, bring heavy weapons, flamers and many ammunition. We are going in for Master-Chief."

Ash replied, "Who is Master-Chief?"

Kelly replied with a grin "Our Spartan leader"

The pelican drop ship came at as fast speed towards the bridge exterior. Spartans aboard armed down to the teeth, checked their weapons for final preparation, adrenaline pumping and ready for battle.

Tom piloting "10 seconds to impact, brace yourselves"

As the pelican crashed into the Ishimura, throwing debris at the necromorphs and crushing them. Spartans jumped out of the dropship and began firing expertly at the necromorphs. While Linda aimed her sniper rifle protecting John from unwanted attentions

John shouted, "aim for the limbs to bring them Down"

Necromorphs fell one by one from the combined fire power of the new Spartans, while Fred and Kelly fired SPNk launchers towards the brute John and Arbiter were battling, it staggered as the first missile hit and destroyed the armor, while the second missile hit the unprotected layer of flash, and it exploded into gory bits.

Tom and Lucy spread flame throwers at the necromorphs, igniting and burning them to ashes. While the rest finished off the remaining necromorphs.

It took 15 mins for the entire battle to end. John collapsed onto the ground of exhaustion , while the Arbiter was moaning the loss of his final brother.

Cortana exclaimed "look what the cat dragged in" as John look up

Fred, Linda and Kelly approached John and helped him to his feet.

"Wouldn't imagine to see you here Chief" said Fred as swiping too fingers across John helmet.

"Nether would I" as he returned the gesture.

"Sir! Area is secured" came Tom

John turned to the smaller Spartans %=and asked. "Fred, who are they? They don't look like regular UNSC"

Fred laughed, "oh right, forgot to mention. This is Spartan Tom, that's Lucy, pointing to the girl across the bridge, and team saber, Ash, Olivia and Mark.

John looked at Fred astonished

"Spartan? They are abit young?"

"They are the third Generation Chief, our reinforcements." Laughed Kelly

John stretched out his arm to Tom.

"Good to meet you Spartan"

Tom replied. "It's an honor Master Chief" while shaking hands.

John turned to Kelly

"Sit-Rep" with a familiar tone.

"Chief, we came with our frigate to investigate the station that went dark suddenly. Our objective to locate, repair if necessary and bring back online." Replied Kelly.

John replied with stories how he got here and what happened. Causing all the Spartans to be on high alert of the surroundings.

"We should head to the engineering deck to over load the engines and cause a nuclear melt down." Said Chief.

John expected a protest from the Spartans as the station was their top priority. But instead came an undivided unanimous agreement from all the Spartans.

"Lets get to it then" shouted John

He turned to the Arbiter, finishing him prayers of his fallen brother. Stood up and turn to face John.

"We shall end this nightmare of demons together" with a voice of Vengeance.

John nodded. "We shall"

Exorcism

After a quick brief of what they might face. Fire Arms slow them down, but with melee weapons does even better. Arbiter handed the older Spartans with plasma swords from the fallen as they proceeded towards the engineering docks.

Encountering necromorphs along the way, but were cut down merciless by the now fully prepared and armed team. As they approached their goal.

Cortana hacked the fire wall and the engineering door opened. Suddenly, John heard a very familiar sound which caused him to freeze and tingled. The sound of The Flood

Revealing inside is a Flood Necromorph hybrid nest, hanging from the walls which stretched from one wall to the other, spawning countless grotesque Flood like Necromorphs.

John grunted. "It just couldn't get any worse could it?" As the battle was joined.

The new hybrids were much harder to deal with, every time they cut down one, 2 takes it place and spewing hybrid parasites which lunges at the Spartans. The younger Spartans took up firing positions to cover their seniors while the older Spartans fought the hybrids. Arbiter and John were far ahead fighting towards their goals. But the sheer number of hybrids were far to great as the toll became heavy, the Spartans were pushed back, far away from supporting Chief and Arbiter.

Chief and Arbiter were slowing getting tired but kept intent on reaching the engines. Suddenly a huge tentacle swiped across the two of them and were slammed on the wall, their shields overloaded and crashed. The tentacles began to twirl and squeeze them, breaking their armor slowly, and being dragged towards the mouth of the Hybrid Carrier. Just then 2 rockets flew past them and exploded inside the mouth of the Carrier causes the 2 of them to be dropped onto the Hybrids, crushing them with their boots in the process. Behind them, smoking launchers from Ash and Mark were tossed aside, spent. John was a few meters away from the engine.

Shouting, for covering fire. Linda and Mark shot expertly infront of John and Arbiter, bringing down obstacles. As they both reached the objective, Fred tossed with all his might, a duffle bag, towards John, inside filled with C4s. John armed a timer and tossed it into the engines.

John shouted he primed it at 10 minutes.

The Spartans unloaded everything to pave away and sealed the engineering deck behind them. Raced towards the Pelican drop ship. As they quickly enter the pelican. John was the last to enter, but a tentacle grabbed John's leg preventing from escaping. Suddenly a huge machine gun rattled above John and tore the tentacle a part, he looked up and saw Tom, holding a smoky machine gun. Extended his hand, and brought the chief back into the pelican. Tom, Chief and Arbiter fire from the porthole at the oncoming hybrids as the pelican rises preparing to leave the infested station. As the pelican flew off, it's engines cooking the hybrids behind and flew towards the UNSC Frigate.

Now safely aboard The Unfathomed Justice, the group watches as the Ishimura, exploded and became a huge ball of flame intense as the sun. Minutes later it back a crater of debris and rocks.

Finally John let of a long breath, took of his helmet and breathed easily. Spartans around did the same, and Arbiter, standing a far, smiled as he avenged his fallen Brothers.

Cortana then came on to screen.

Saying in a distraught voice.

"Chief, unfortunately, there are more markers, one is located on Earth.

We didn't end it."

Arbiter replied "Were it so easy"


End file.
